shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Ikumi Mito
Mito Ikumi(水戸 郁魅 Mito Ikumi) is one of the student of Tootsuki Culinary Academy whom is also a former rival to Yukihira Soma. As the sole successor of the meat culinary expert of the Mito family for abundance knowledge about the meat culinary (especially beef and donburi), Ikumi is responsible to hold the pride of her family's name and like any other students in Tootsuki Culinary Academy, Ikumi is extremely prejudice upon the society classes and use high class ingredient to make a high standard dish. That is until her loss to her former rival and left by her sponsor, Nakiri Erina, Ikumi began to learn humility and joined Don R's afterwards. Appearance Ikumi has short blonde hair with an ahoge and slightly tanned skin. Unlike the rest of the students who wear standard uniforms, she often wears summer-like clothing, and a black choker or collar. In her first appearance, Ikumi wears a small shirt that exposes her cleavage & American-flag themed bikini top, a pleated plaid skirt, knee-high lace up leather boots, the school's uniform tie around one leg, and a cleaver in a thigh sheath on the other leg. In her second appearance, she wears a flame-themed bikini top, very short denim shorts, leather bracelets, a butcher knife in an arm sheath and a cleaver in a leg sheath. Personality Like her leader/former ally Nakiri Erina, and most of the other privileged students at the Academy, Ikumi is the proud scion of her family's meat empire, ready to fight to defend that reputation against all challengers. She has a firey, combative personality and giant ego as cued by her western looks and mode of dress. Her pride is so great that she believes that the best food can only be prepared using the highest quality, most expensive ingredients, and as such something as lowly as the don ''rice bowl is so far below this standard that it - and the Don R's ('rice bowl research' school club) that studies it - must be removed from the school by force according to Erina's plan to extend her cooking lab. However, despite seeming so strong, independent and willful, Ikumi's secret weakness is love and compassion from other students, especially from Soma. His food made her realize that all she ever wanted was to be loved & accepted for being who she is and wants to be, not for what she was expected to be by her father. Since losing to her former rival, a prodigal freshman at this very culinary academy, in a ''Shokugeki cooking challenge, Ikumi learns a lesson in humility and becomes his reluctant ally in the Don R's, having developed a crush on the talented newcomer in spite of herself. Plot Backstory Ikumi is born ito the Mito family, which founded its empire on selling and distributing meat across Japan. A defining moment in her childhood is when, after receving a teddy bear as a birthday present, her father destroys the toy in front of her declaring that she must reject "childish" things in order to make her the worthy sole successor to the family empire. She is so traumatized by this act that she forgets all of her childhood memories and as a teenager becomes arrogant, brutal, fiery and ruthless, as her father wanted. Life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Since her traumatic childhood with rigid training from her family, Ikumi became one of the famous students in meat culinary and her family prestige name is secured with high fame from all the students in Totsuki Culinary Academy. In her times in the school, she is also became Erina's champion and close acquaintance due to their same background and shared the similar arrogant personality. Ikumi is also once helped Erina to defeat the Don R's president, Konishi Kanachi into the Shokugeki as Erina's demolition project of Don R's which she prevailed as victor, thus Don R's demolition plan is inevitable scheduled as the part of the speculation her previous Shokugeki. Soma's First Shokugeki and Ikumi's defeat Main Article:First Shokugeki Arc Ikumi is first introduced as she interrupts Kanachi's conversation with Soma, as she and her construction crew arrived to dismantle the Don R's club ahead of schedule. She deftly intimidated the president of Don R's, Kanachi, against defending the club, and all he could do was curse her nickname under his breath('' Nikumi'') which angered her. Before she rebuked Kanachi, Soma intervened by remarking that it was shameful for a chef to rejoice over an ingredient's cost. Recognizing Soma from the Orientation Day ceremony, she challenged him to a high stakes Shokugeki ''battle in which he would be expelled and the Don R's would be dismantle as scheduled if he lost, arrogantly thinking he would refuse out of fear. To her surprise, he accepted fearlessly and countered by requiring that Ikumi join the very club she was trying to destroy if he won. Excited at the prospect of battle, Ikumi set the subject of the ''Shokugeki as meat donburi and withdrew, anticipating that she would humble and humiliate Soma with her skills. As Soma prepared for his first Shokugeki, Ikumi assured Erina that she would humiliate Soma and expel him from the school, much to Erina's amusement (as she had the same idea as Ikumi did.) On the day of the Shokugeki, Ikumi is cheered by the crowds, warning Soma that she wouldn't hold back. Much to her irritation, Soma didn't pay attention to her. During the Shokugeki, Ikumi seemed to gain the upper hand by selecting the best beef in Japan to create her donburi: A5 Japanese Beef Roti Don. She seared the outside to seal in the juices and oven-roasted the meat to the perfect temperature. As she completed her roasting, Ikumi reveled as the crowd insulted Soma over his use of cheap grade on-sale beef from the supermarket. Ikumi tried to mock and intimidate Soma, who calmly retorted that that chefs who talk a lot can't really cook. Enraged over Soma's cheeky words, Ikumi tried to make a comeback, but was physically halted by the scent of Soma's cooking, which confused her and made her begin to wonder exactly what her opponent had up his sleeve. With time up, both donburi dishes were presented to the three celebrity guest judges for the Shokugeki. Ikumi's donburi was sampled first by judges Kuraki Shinego, Bitou Yoshiki & Okamoto Katsunori, who were impressed. Their praise and the crowd's support gave Ikumi the lead, hoping that this would drop Soma's momentum in his first Shokugeki. However, Soma's Yukihira style Shalyapin Steak Don was presented, and the results shocked Ikumi and everyone who witnessed: all three judges finished Soma's bowls and asked for more, with judge Kuraki even stating that she preferred Soma's donburi over Ikumi's. Ikumi was stunned with disbelief until Soma pointed out the flaws of her dish: her misuse of ingredients (especially the rice and the beef) and the out-of-theme dish. Even in defeat, Ikumi still refused to acknowledge the superiority of her opponent's food until she ate some, under Soma's recommendation to prove his point. Soma's donburi made her reflect on her childhood trauma and tearfully yielded to Soma. With the results official, a disappointed Erina would cruelly abandon her former ally, ordered her secretary to take Ikumi's personal elite kitchen away as well, as a serve punishment for losing thus cut her ties with Ikumi. Soma attempted to cheer Ikumi up by calling her by her nickname (which he thought that her nickname was cute if written in Hiragana) causing her face to blush, then to run away in embarrassment. After the her Shokugeki, Ikumi worn in neat uniform and went to the Don R's as agreed according the stipulation , without knowing that Soma himself turned down the title of don (Italian Mafia Boss, more accurately the presidency in the Don R's) of Don R's and declined to join the club after his victory, to her annoyance. Kanachi then humorously declared Ikumi the new don of Don R's, making her as one of the member of the Don R's. Training Camp Several days after the Shokugeki between her and Soma, Ikumi was received a letter to the training camp. Hoping to prove once again that she is still has the skills, Ikumi joined the training camp. Coincidentally, she is once again meet Soma in the training camp and warned him to be vigilant of all the students around him as she saw all the student whispering to his presence; assuming most of them still disbelieve about his Shokugeki victory against Ikumi and might triggered some of the students who wish to challenge Soma (Takumi Aldini is among these students). Cooking Style Her faction leader Nakiri Erina said that Ikumi's rigid culinary training gave her cooking skill an elegance and grace similar to playing piano, rooted in her subtle sense of touch and physical coordination when cutting meat. She is also able to precisely sense her meat's internal temperature based on the feel of the juices on her lips alone. She is also quite strong, capable of accurately using a large meat cleaver to remove the redundant pieces of a large piece of beef. Dishes A5 Japanese Beef Roti Don: a donburi dish created to defeat Soma during his first Shokugeki, cooked with high-grade A5 Japanese beef and garlic rice fried in beef tallow and butter. The smell and taste of this ultra high grade of beef, a Mito family specialty, has in the past impressed both peers and the harshest food critics. The beef was first seared on the outside to seal in the juices then finished in a 450 degree oven with heat radiating perpendicular to the grain of the meat's muscle fibers to evenly cook it. It was then sliced and arranged on top of the rice like the petals of a flower. However, even this regal dish was no match for Soma's "Yukihira-style Shalyapin Steak Don," which the judges couldn't stop eating, and even asking for seconds when they suddenly discover that they had already eaten it all. Soma identified the flaw of Ikumi's A5 Japanese Beef Roti, in that the ingredients didn't interact with each other to create an authentic donburi flavor (specifically, the A5 Beef Roti overshadowed the garlic rice which was left after all the meat was consumed) as well as the meal itself being out of theme as a donburi and more like a fried rice. ''Shokugeki'' Records Official Record (*)Note: Soma replaced Kanachi to the supposed rematch which Ikumi lost. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mito House Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Trivia *Soma asserts that it is foolish to consider only the expense or rarity of ingredients to be the only factor in creating great food. He is able to identify the fatal flaw in Ikumi's shokugeki dish: even though the judges found the food delicious, it did not have the true taste of donburi, as well as violating the theme of donburi (Ikumi's dish is actually a plate of fried rice instead of donburi, and most donburi dishes are served in round bowls). The best cooking uses all of its ingredients, regardless of expense or quality, appropriately and with purpose. *Ikumi is the first student to challenge Soma in Shokugeki and be defeated. *Her first bikini is based on the American flag. *Her second bikini evokes Yoko Littner's flame bikini from Gurren Lagann. *Her family name 'Mito' is an unsubtle play on the English word 'meat'. *Her nickname 'Nikumi' is an unsubtle play on the Japanese word for meat, 'niku'. *Ikumi's style of dress is meant to evoke that of meat-eating western barbarians or berserkers. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mito House Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students